


War of Hearts

by kissyledss



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Buck it's lost and Eddie can't help, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soft porn maybe, hard porn maybe, soft kisses and hard ones, trigger warning for mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissyledss/pseuds/kissyledss
Summary: Buck it's lost since the Tsunami hit and that was a long time ago, however, Eddie doesn't notice anything wrong, he just sees him being the usual Buck with his zero self-preservation skills and his cocky personality going to work every single day.But everyone has a breaking point and maybe Eddie just doesn't wanna believe that Buck it's still lost in the water.





	War of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I'm super obsessed about 9-1-1 I mean that show it's everythinG OK? So I decide to do this little fic?? AU?? I don't know haha, so yeah enjoy and please forgive me for any mistake ladies, my first language isn't English sooo :( yeaaa gracias las amo! (that was sPANISH btw viva Méxicooooo)

"I'll like to be a Firefighter," Christopher said while he's looking at the Sea. Buck laughs breathlessly and with a lot of melancholy thinking _me too._ Being a firefighter it's everything he knows, he doesn't have any other place to go and to call it home. Except for here and now, with Christopher and this amazing friendship they have been developing for one year now. One year, God and he still isn't able to tell Eddie the truth about him, about his past and...Buck stops himself, Eddie _will never_ put pressure on him to talk and most important Eddie will never go away with Christopher and left Buck all alone again.

Eddie was..._different._ Even If Buck has to admit that when Eddie first came into the 118 it was all so overwhelming. The feeling that went through Buck's spine when he first saw him was so different from anything he felt before. The urge of touching his skin and the instinct to protect him in all the missions was rough and it hit him hard and slow day by day until he meets Christopher and automatically all that _fire_ inside him finally calm down to become this crazy person that hangs out with Eddie and will give everything to protect Christopher. 

"Buck, why is the Sea so high?" Christopher asks and Buck turns around to see the biggest Tsunami he had ever seen. "Bucky it looks like a Skyscraper!" Chris said with happiness and Buck it's already so worried. Buck takes Christopher in a hug meanwhile the Tsunami gets closer and closer. _Shit, please help me to keep my son safe. Please God, my son. _

Buck runs like hell, he's just carrying Chris to the safest place he could think of. The game where Chris won his bear and where he put him in quickly. The Tsunami's almost under his nose, he can smell the saltiness in the water, he can feel the _cold._ He's not used to it because he has always been surrounded by _fire_ and it all feels so wrong. "Hey Buddie, I need you to hug me strong as you can ok? I'm not letting you go but please _don't let go of me_. Please, Chris, be strong." That was the last thing he said to his Chris, to his little and happy boy that If it wasn't for him he wouldn't be in the middle of a fucking Tsunami. 

*

He wakes up drowning in cold water. Fighting against dead and so delusional, feeling so warm and desperate. _Chris come back. Chris where are you? Chris. _He can hear his own heart beating so fast, the blood in his veins burning like a fire.He can't hear anything, what If Chris it's calling from him? That makes him fight harder against the crazy water and against all odds he finds himself reaching the surface after what appears to be a lifetime. The air burns his lungs and he's just floating until he sees a wire he can hold on to. "Christopher!" Buck screams while he's trying to calm himself and think with logic and clarity. "Christopher! Christopher! Christopher!" He can feel his vocal cords screaming in pain, his bad leg it's not responding anymore but...Chris is there, holding to life and screaming his name.

"Hold on I'm almost there!" Buck screams, swimming with the watercourse and just let himself go. He's almost there, Chris it's almost in his arms again but...then it happens. Buck tried to reach his hand and by centimeters, he lost the only direct opportunity to reach Chris. He can hear the voice of Chris cracking while the kid screams his name and then it's gone. _Christopher it's gone. _Buck manages to save him under the water and when he can feel Chris between his arms once again it's like his energy it's gone again. He can feel all the pain in his body but also all the joy in his soul. 

"I got you, I got you Buddie," Buck said mostly to calm himself from crying of relief. He kept swimming against watercourse until he sees a fire truck. His energy's almost all out of his body when he put Christopher and himself above the truck. "Everything it's gonna be alright, Chris. You did amazing kid, I love you so much." Buck says breathlessly while he spills out some water.

"Help! Help me, please!" Buck hears and he's on his feet quickly. _I guess you can take out the firefighter from the fire but not the fire from the firefighter. _

"Chris, I need you to sit right here. Promise me?" Buck asks, his body hurt so much but he made an oath so many years ago to protect and save people in any situation. Chris it's ok at the moment that Buck touches the water. 

Buck, it's pushing himself so hard and he knows that this can cost him being a firefighter at any time soon but he needs to keep pushing so this trapped people can make it out alive. He saves one, and then there's another one and another one and all he knows is that at some point Chris it's pointing at the horizon and there are so many people and Buck feels like he's dying. He's so tired, he just wanna hold Christopher in his arms until the help came but...he can't. He was made for this, he's a fucking firefighter fighting against water, how ironic was that? 

*

Finally, he is sitting with Christopher in the fire truck after he saved so many people and his leg stops hurting some while ago. "I spy with my little eye a shopping car," Buck says funny, he and Christopher have come with a game that consists of "spy" the water and found some funny objects to pass the time and distract themselves. Buck was thinking about Chris a lot, that child amazed him every time, he was always smiling, laughing, never saying no, always fighting like today against all odds. "You are amazing, Chris. I wish I could be as strong as you are, kiddo." Buck tells him and Christopher looked at him with so much hope and proud. 

And then, Busk saw it. A body in the water, floating to their direction. He takes Christopher, puts a hand on his cheek while the kid laughs and Buck says "I spy with my little eye..." And he stopped himself when he feels it. Another wave coming to them, shacking the truck and trowing a man in the water once again. No. Not a man. A kid, _his_ kid. Christopher is _gone. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank u!! give me some feedback and kudos! >;)


End file.
